prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Courtney Taylor
|birth_place = Clearwater, Florida |death_place = |death_date = |resides = Tampa, Florida |billed = Ocala, Florida |trainer = FCW Staff |debut = February 12, 2008 |retired = April 2010 }} Beverly Mullins (December 28, 1984) is an American model, professional wrestler and valet, better known by her ring names Wesley Holliday and Courtney Taylor, who was signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and performed on its ECW brand as a backstage interviewer. Career Prior to wrestling, Mullins appeared several times in Playboy. She appeared in "Playboy's Women of Hooters 2008" as a Hooters Girl in February 2008. Mullins also appeared in the Hooters calendar, including Miss October 2006. Mullins was approached to wrestling by Lou Maggio in 2007. Maggio had been a judge at both the 2005 and 2006 Miss Hooters International pageant. Her idol growing up was Stone Cold Steve Austin. She was named to the HOOTERS Hall of Fame in 2008 which would go online in 2009. Mullins also appeared in a bikini.com pillow fight that first aired on YouTube in June 2008 which featured three other Hooters girls. World Wrestling Entertainment Florida Championship Wrestling In an interview with CW11 News, along with two other "Hooters Girls", Mullins announced that she had signed a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment. It was revealed later in February 2008 by several wrestling news websites that WWE signed Mullins to a development contract and would report to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), their new developement facility. Mullins debuted in FCW alongside Taryn Terrell (a fellow Playboy model), they competed in lingerie contests together and various other types of matches. Soon after the duo drifted apart, and Tiffany was called up to the ECW brand. Mullins eventually changed her ring name to Daisy. In a 2009 Hooters Magazine interview, Mullins stated that her Wesley Holliday came from the 1978 film National Lampoon's Animal House was based on one of the sorority characters in the film (played either by Martha Smith or Mary Louise Weller). She is the valet for Alex Riley. Mullins injured her rib cage in March 2008 during an FCW match. When she returned to FCW in late March 2008, she was given a larger wrestling role, competing against various women like The Bella Twins, Taryn Terrell, Angela Fong, Roucka, and Victoria Crawford. In September, Mullins changed her ring name to Wesley Holiday, which was later tweaked to Wesley Holliday. In October 2008 she had a brief feud with Roucka on FCW Television. In the Queen of FCW Tournament she was defeated by Tiffany in the opening round of the contest. After the tournament, Holliday started managing Dylan Klein. Shortly after that, she started to manage, Alex Riley. She has sinced changed her name from "Wesley Holliday" back to simply Beverly, and adopted the in-ring persona of a high school prom queen, to match Riley's persona of a high school jock. ECW (2009) Mullins made her debut on the August 18, 2009 edition on ECW on Syfy as a backstage interviewer under the ring name Courtney Taylor, interviewing Tommy Dreamer and ECW General Manager Tiffany. On December 21, 2009 she made an appearance on Monday Night Raw as a golf club welding blonde chasing a Tiger throughout the arena. She was released from her contract in April 2010. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Scissored DDT **''The Hoedown'' *'Signature moves' **Bulldog **Cartwheel evasion **Headscissors takedown **Leg drop **Monkey flip **Oklahoma roll **Spinning delayed scoop slam **Sunset flip *'Wrestlers managed' **Mike Kruel **Alex Riley **Dylan Klein External links * Profile * Profile Category:1984 births Category:2008 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Florida wrestlers Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Living people